


Trammel - Sloane Interference

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1286]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony knew it would be hard to be in a relationship with Gibbs and not on his team, but he didn't expect Sloane or for it to be like this.





	Trammel - Sloane Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/07/2002 for the word [trammel](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/07/trammel).
> 
> trammel[ tram-uhl ]  
> noun  
> Usually trammels . a hindrance or impediment to free action; restraint:  
> the trammels of custom.  
> an instrument for drawing ellipses.  
> Also called tram. a device used to align or adjust parts of a machine.  
> trammel net.  
> verb (used with object), tram·meled, tram·mel·ing or (especially British) tram·melled, tram·mel·ling.  
> to involve or hold in trammels; restrain.  
> to catch or entangle in or as in a net.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #612 Jacqueline 'Jack' Sloane.

Tony glared at the new member of the MCRT. The only good thing about her was that she wasn't a red head. He'd known that being in a relationship with Gibbs and not on his team would be hard, but he hadn't expected it to be like this.

He knew it wasn't Sloane's fault when Gibbs got called out of their bed for a case, but that didn't mean Tony liked it or her. It was getting so bad that Tony was contemplating the use of a trammel on Gibbs. He wouldn't actually do it unless Gibbs' team wasn't on call, but that didn't stop him from fantasising about restraining Gibbs.

Handcuffs would be good. It would need to be something strong to prevent Gibbs from easily breaking it and leaving the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 6 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 6 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
